


Richie and Beverly - "That was way too expensive" and "That's not even fair"

by ChaoticallyWriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Gen, High School, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticallyWriting/pseuds/ChaoticallyWriting
Summary: Richie and Beverly with Prompt 43. ("That was way too expensive.") and Prompt 50. ("That's not even fair.")Requested by s-tanleyuris on Tumblr





	Richie and Beverly - "That was way too expensive" and "That's not even fair"

“That was way too expensive,” Richie declared, trailing after Beverly as they exited the dress shop.

“Hey, prom was  _your_  idea, Trashmouth,” Beverly teased, shopping bag in hand. “You still have enough money to rent a tux, don’t you?”

“Bold of you to assume I’m renting  _anything_ ,” Richie grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “I’m thinking of showing up in my birthday suit.”

“ _Richard!_ ” Beverly stifled a laugh.

About a month ago, the two had agreed to go to prom together as each other’s dates. The idea, as previously mentioned, was Richie’s, and it was borne out of both of them being nearly positive that neither of their crushes would ask them out. So what better solution that to just go with your best friend?

“C’mon, you know everyone’s dying to see just how big little-Richard is– ”

“Well, if that name is anything to go by, they’ll be disappointed,” Beverly laughed, even more so at Richie’s mock-offended expression.

“That’s not even fair, Marsh!”

“What’s not fair is you not wearing a damn tux!”

“Fiiine, I’ll rent one. But only because no one in all of Derry High is ready to see my wang.”


End file.
